Talk:Lisa Yadōmaru/Archive 1
Skills? I think Lisa should be upgraded from EXPERT swordsmanship skills to MASTER swordsmanship skills because the newest chapter was to show the Vizard’s specialties for example Kensei's specialty was punching, Love’s was brute force, Mashiro’s was her kicking force, Hachi's was kido, Hiyori’s was her Hollow powers and Lisa’s was swordsmanship/speed. Therefore she should be upgraded from EXPERT to MASTER swordsmanship skills :) Urtear 21:39, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Trivia There is this one picture 100 years ago comparing the Vizards' appearance then to now. It has stricken me that in the picture, Lisa was supposed to be wearing square glasses, but instead she is depicted wearing oval ones like she is wearing currently. Anybody notice this or is it just me?--Tendertofu 03:58, 15 August 2009 (UTC) In the manga her glasses are much rounder than they are in the anime, it just seems to vary a bit in the manga from being oval to rounded/slightly turned rectangles. Ancient Chaos 04:14, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Erotic Manga I thought she only claimed to have lent them to Ichigo to piss him off, is there anything to suggest she actually did and hes denying it? Also Kensei's last name is spelled Muguruma in the hotlink to his own page, and Mugurama a paragraph later...which is it?--Licourtrix 02:45, September 11, 2009 (UTC) I'm sorry no 1 replied to your question. First up it is more then likely that he did borrow it & is denying it. On ep 109 I think i'd have to look it up again. Anyway when Toshiro & the reinforcements from the Soul Society arrive & tell him the truth about the Menos, the very next ep he tells them they can't stay at his house. Rangiku becomes a little upset by going to unbutton her blouse & lifting up her skirt. Even though Ichigo claimed that he was above such temptation he was peeking through his fingers, something that Rukia pointed out. 2nd its spelled Kensei Muguruma. Minato88 16:23, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Ambidexterity "Both Lisa and her former captain, Shunsui Kyoraku, are ambidextrous." Being able to hold and swing a sword on both hands doesn't make one ambidextrous. I'm right-handed a yet I can do several things with my left hand. So I don't think that Lisa is ambidextrous, I just think that for that moment that she wielded her zanpaktou on her other hand to suprise/for fun/something in that pariticular fight!! --Cyberflame 12:16, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Thats completely wrong the definition of ambidextrous would actually state you are if you can use both hands on equal terms but if your referring to the fact that you use both your hands in the course of events as anyone would then your right. But one thing a person does not do is use a sword in their off hand when their not ambidextrous that doesn't make sense and can only get you killed. Who exactly was she surprising or having fun with considering she was fighting a possessed ichigo, he would have cared less what she used or how she used it in that fight. Lisa has a nodachi so she commonly would used two hands but is frequently seen using one or the other in chapter 366 pg 13 she uses the left and in chapter 367 pg 7 she use the right. This was not a one time thing and she doesn't appear to be a show off so its safe to assume shes ambidextrous.Salubri 17:36, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Zanpakuto I think the "Tonbo" portion of Haguro Tonbo needs to go back to "dragonfly". It's the most common definition of tonbo there is. Also, there is a famous Japanese spear named "Tonbogiri"; Lisa's Shikai being a giant spear probably means that there's an intentional connection. --Faceplant 09:18, September 29, 2009 (UTC) I agree, so i'm going to bring this up with User:Salubri & see what he thinks. Minato88 16:27, October 2, 2009 (UTC) It stays as "Dragonfly" (who changed it to "Damselfly" in the first place I don't know), but we gotta stick to the original translation template please. That's pretty much the whole reason why the edit kept getting reverted. Arrancar109 23:01, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Youthful young? Isn't this redundant? Some one should word this better. Also the definition of youthful is: new, immature. Would this even work for her? Unless we are referring to appearance? I think you could change to, "She appears to be a young adult woman..." Since "young adult" refers to someone who appears to be between the ages of 20 and 40, and the word "appears" accounts for the fact that she's not actually that young. But, yes, I agree that the current wording is odd and stiff. Twocents 22:29, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Lisa/Risa Subs and dubs always vary between the romanization for her name, but we've always kept Lisa as the original, and I never questioned that, since Lisa has always made sense to me but the latest Clear card collection that came out romanized her name as "Risa" and I didn't know what to do about it. I'm not sure if we could take that as a trustworthy source, but we've used card gums for official romanizations before, unless there's a manga romanization that we're basing on. I uploaded the file but my editor obviously doesn't want to insert the picture, so I'll wait for some answer before spending more hours battling with this thing Lia Schiffer 20:37, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Well the clear cards also romanize Izuru as Iduru and Soifon as Sui-Feng (I have both if you would like to see pictures). Should we then change their spelling as well? Really, I don't think there is a compelling case for changing the name of her spelling when we have a Viz version of her name and Viz romanizes her as Lisa. We used gum cards for Barragan because as far as I know, Barragan has not been named in Viz yet. With Nel, the case was stronger because Nel's spelling came from a DVD insert and those are usually drawn by Kubo himself. So the romanization most likely came from him. But in this case there is zero evidence that Kubo had any hand in this romanization or romanization of any clear cards AND we have a Viz translation as reference for her name. Viz romanization > clear card romanization in my opinion. Besides which, unless we are prepared to go with clear card romanization for all spelling (including Iduru and Sui-Feng), I don't see why we have to go with Risa. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 23:21, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Plus, how many times have you seen the old 'L & R' confusion? I don't think Risa is even a name (at least I've never heard of it, and I've heard some right shockers, believ me....) TomServo101 23:25, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I know the Clear cards tend to mess up, I've seen it a lot of times (I do remember the "Iduru" one, and laughed so loud at it) no need to be so agressive, sheesh, I was just asking. Sorry, I forgot Viz, in my country, her name hasn't been romanized yet, and though we do get the Viz edition in some very rare and difficult to find shops, I never buy them because of the text color change. Either way, I've always stuck to Lisa, I was just asking to see if we were going to consider the possibility. And Tom Servo, because of the same L/R confusion is that I posted my question here, and just FYI there are some Risa's out there, like Risa Harada from DN Angel. It's actually a common name in Japan. Lia Schiffer 01:35, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Not that I mean to be aggressive but frankly, I have become a little sick and tired of these name challenges being brought up with minimal research and/or on shaky foundations. We have had a fair few of them lately. I mean, you admit yourself that Clear cards have weird romanization. Therefore, why would you even bring them up when we couldn't possible go with them in this case without leaving us open to challenges on Izuru's name or Soifon's name? In addition, a quick look of the chapters page of the wiki would have told you that the volume in which Lisa first appears has already been released in English. Therefore, at most, you could have asked "is her name Lisa in Viz". Regardless of that, just to make it crystal clear, Viz is upto volume 29. So by now all Shinigami, Vizards and Karakura Town folk have had Viz romanizations released. So the ONLY challenges we will entertain on those names (and of the Arrancar who have appeared in those volumes) are ones that can cite a romanization from Kubo himself. It can be from posters and other additional material he drew for things like DVDs and the likes but we will not be entertaining romanization challenges based on clear cards, figurine boxes, gum cards or whatever else. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 12:31, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Bankai For bankai it should say Not Yet Achived / Not Yet Revealed because how to we know in like 100 years she didnt master her bankai same as for hyori they had planty of time First, please sign your posts by typing ~~~~ after your message. Second, that would be purely speculation. It is entirely possible, but until we know or are given some idea otherwise, it will remain as speculation and will, therefore, not be added. [[User:SerialSniper14|'SerialSniper14']](Talk) 20:28, February 25, 2010 (UTC) ok and sorry Bankai Ichigo 20:37, February 25, 2010 (UTC)Bankaiichigo Profile Picture Just think we should have something were her actually facing the screen and not away, similar to Isshin and such!! Personally I'm not very good at finding or producing photographs due to limited programs but I think, for a former Article of the Month, I think this profile should have more pictures, there's not even one in the Arrancar Arc section, something I'm looking to fix!! Can anybody actually produce a full view of her current attire to go alongside appearance?? SunXia 23:11, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Strength I think Lisa has enhanced strength without his mask too, because Haguro Tonbo is heavy but she can easily use it. Domynyk 13:44, Aug 18, 2010, (UTC) Lisa's Zanpakuto isn't heavy to her. Kubo has already clarified in an interview that because a Zanpakuto is part of an individuals soul, to them it is weightless. So, while Lisa's Zanpakuto would indeed be heavy to other people, it is not heavy to her. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 11:50, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Trivia and Picture Personally,I believe that as this picture is the latest picture involving Lisa that I have managed to procure and upload,should ''not ''be removed every single freakin' time that I add it,along with the noteworthy imformation related to it that I have added to the Triva section of Lisa's page,Dragon fist red (talk) 13:35, December 27, 2011 (UTC) That's too bad because you aren't adding it correctly and there is already an image there, doesn't need to be more images, it's not a major deal!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 15:05, December 27, 2011 (UTC) :Also, that trivia, wasn't really trivia, it's not worth noting, it is junk!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 15:06, December 27, 2011 (UTC) ::If you want it to go anywhere it needs to follow the Bleach Wiki:Image Policy and not be worded to sound perverted. A picture without her top on is not important to include on the page.-- ::Okay,skip the trivia.But the photo itself should be added.It is still the latest photo of Lisa available,so it should be added.Forget the topless part,just do not removed the picture,I was the one who added the picture in the first place.Dragon fist red (talk) 23:18, December 27, 2011 (UTC) :::It is not an important picture to add. It does not show anything crucial nor is it a scene of great importance. It is just a picture.-- :::But the picture itself is a cliff-hanger.Like ''will Hiyori survive?Will the Visored ever be the same again?'So the picture deserves to be on both Hiyori and Lisa's pages.Dragon fist red (talk) 00:52, December 28, 2011 (UTC) ::::No, it does not. You just want a picture of them topless on there. There is no reason to put it on their pages. As such, I am closing this discussion. Do not edit it.--